Lost
by Caness
Summary: femslash NikiClaire. It may be PWP... Yes, I am a horrible person.


Claire was running, away from her _father_, away from Zach, away from fucking Mr. Muggles and her stupid indestructibility. She was Homecoming queen. Well, _fuck that. _She didn't ask for this. How could her father not have told her she was adopted?

Niki woke up, shivering, on a suburban street corner. _Where the fuck am I? _She massaged a temple gently, wincing at the migraine she came to with. "Micah," she realized aloud. Oh, but he was at her sister's. Where was she then? She stood up brushed herself off, and looked around. Niki wasn't in Nevada anymore.

Claire finally hit a neighborhood she didn't recognize, and allowed her pace to slow. She was breathing hard, not being properly alert as a thin, pale arm reached from the shadows and pulled her in.

Claire went sprawling across the ground, superficial cuts and would-be bruises healing instantly. Claire looked up slowly, taking in the could-be-supermodel's figure.

"Um. Hello?" Claire rubbed her elbow, feigning injury.

A bit of Niki was shining through, but Jessica was ultimately in-control, the more twisted of the two's evil-intentioned smirk plastered all over their face. "Hi, _little girl. _Lost your way?" Jessica's tone was positively dripping with sarcasm. She squatted down so that she was eye-level with Claire.

Claire took in the woman's flashy clothes, cocking her head. "You're the one that looks lost to me." _Do I attract weirdos or something?! _That surprised Jessica. This girl had some spunk after all. And here she was thinking her to be the typical high school cheerleader. Jessica raised an eyebrow bemusedly. Claire sighed, more than fed up. "Did you want something?" Jessica only smiled wolfishly, toying with what to do with the schoolgirl next.

Claire began to stand up, realizing how vulnerable she was on the ground. This woman could be dangerous. Before she could even get a foot underneath herself, Jessica was looming over her, moving one of her hands to sit atop Claire's, nearly crushing it. Claire winced, but tried not to move, even though she was losing balance fast.

Jessica took all of that out of Claire's hands by grabbing her around the waist and supporting her completely, bringing their bodies together. Claire gasped as the line of her hip pressed against the older blonde's. A litany of cries erupted in Jessica's head. _Stop it! Stop it!! She's just a child! _Jessica growled. Claire shuddered.

The last thing Niki or Jessica expected was for Claire to kiss them. It was a soft kiss, a promising kiss. Niki froze before capitulating completely. Jessica could have her fun.

Jessica lowered herself gently on top of Claire, pressing them into the dew-soaked ground. She turned the girl's hesitant invitation into a bruising act. It wasn't so much a kiss as a _taking. _It was so harsh, in fact, that she was surprised when the pretty blonde girl actually returned her kiss with the same forceful intensity.

Jessica grabbed the back of Claire's head, forcing lips to teeth. Claire mimicked the action however, and soon they were fighting for dominance. It was curious to Jessica that while she tasted her own blood in the kiss, Claire seemed to escape this fate.

She allowed Claire to roll on top of her under the pretext that this girl fascinated her, nothing more. Jessica began snaking her left arm up the smaller girl's pale, exposed thigh, delighting in the way the simple touch made Claire shiver. She slid her long fingers into Claire's uniform. The girl let out a small mewling sound that made Jessica laugh.

Claire found herself underneath Jessica once more, long fingernails circling her opening.

Water was gathering so heavily under her eyelids that she let her eyes slide closed. She brought her arms up to rest on Jessica's shoulders, and just as she was about to really, truly beg the older woman lowered her mouth down and latched onto her neck.

Claire tried to bring that mouth closer to her flesh by winding her hands in Jessica's hair, but that only caused her to pull away. When Claire cried out softly from the lost contact, Jessica smiled, covering that pretty mouth with her hand.

When the first digit penetrated Claire, Jessica was glad for the hand. They were technically on a crowded street, even if everyone was at work and there was no traffic. She wondered again where she was briefly before dismissing it as irrelevant for the moment and pushing her index finger through the wetness to find the small button waiting there.

Claire absolutely _melted. _

Jessica added another finger, replacing her lips around Claire's neck. Only this time, as she pushed she also bit. Claire screamed, biting down on her hand. Jessica smiled, biting the young girl until she bled. When she pulled away, there were no bite marks, only blood and saliva. Jessica frowned.

"You're one of us," she realized. Claire was too far-gone to notice as she thrashed about and bucked against Jessica's deeply embedded fingers. Now that she knew she couldn't actually hurt the girl, there was no reason to go slow.

She pulled her fingers out, making a soft, wet sound. Claire whimpered against Jessica's hand, still preventing her from alerting anyone of their presence in some conveniently-placed shrubbery.

Jessica took her hand from the girl's mouth and placed it on one of her hips, gripping it tightly enough to bruise. Well, under normal circumstances anyway. She brought her other hand back and introduced the entire fist to Claire's insides, no warning, no pretence.

Claire bit her lips bloody again and again. Jessica thought she'd never tire of seeing the Cheerleader heal. She made up a rhythm that was fast and harsh. Any other girl would be bleeding and crying by now. Claire only asked for more. And Jessica was happy to give it to her.

The taller blonde drew her hand out of Claire and brought it up to her lips to savor languidly, rapping her tongue around each digit as Claire watched, dumbstruck.

Jessica grinned, and then she was Niki. She walked away calmly, as if she hadn't just fucked a teenage girl in a bush in the middle of the street.

"Look me up next time you're in Odessa!" Claire called with a slight twang. _So that's where I am. _And, Niki concluded, she just might look Claire up the next time she woke up in Texas with no memory of the night before.


End file.
